1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices are used in mobile devices, such as smartphones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, or tablet personal computers, or are used in electronic devices, such as desktop computers, televisions, outdoor advertising plates, or display devices for exhibitions.
Recently, slim display devices have been commercially available.
Flexible display devices may be more easily moved, and may be applicable to various devices. A representative example of a flexible display device is an organic light-emitting display technology-based flexible display device.